


How To Say I Love You

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, god these two are so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: Sometimes love can show in the little things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofspades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/gifts).



> HERE IS MY LONG LONG LONG OVERDUE FIC EXCHANGE FOR MARU I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG ; A ;
> 
> I wanted really badly for it to be just right, I hope I don't disappoint orz
> 
> This is also my first ever KouAo! Enjoy! 0:

The first drops of sunlight peeked through the curtains, dusting the bedroom with the early morning. Koujaku remained laid on his side, propped up with his elbow planted against his pillow and his hand supporting his head. In the back of his mind he knew he would have to leave soon, to meet the excited masses crowded around his workplace, but he couldn't bring himself to just yet.  
  
Aoba slept beside him, curled up in the sheets and snoring softly, hair disheveled and sticking up in random places. He looked so content, so angelic in his features Koujaku couldn't stop himself from reaching out with his other hand and lightly brushing his fingertips against his cheek. Aoba sighed softly and shifted to lean into the touch before he became still once more. Koujaku couldn't help but chuckle lowly, his chest swelling at the sight of his lover, his best friend, laying so comfortable in his bed as though it were his own.  
  
His fingers glided over his cheek to a stray lock of hair and tucked it behind his ear, soft and like silk. They lingered in his hair for a moment as he admired Aoba's natural blue hair, playing with it with a tenderness reserved only for him. A smile that came naturally pressed against his palm – he found himself smiling a lot more these days.  
  
It took every ounce of will power for him to pull away, but pull away he did. Ren stirred from the sound of movement in the room, curled up on his own personal pillow next to the bed with Beni snoozing soundly on top of his head. Koujaku brought a finger up to his mouth as a sign to keep quiet, lest they disturb Aoba from his sleep; the man was bubbly and kind for the most part, with the sole exception of being woken up before he intended to (Koujaku had long since learned this the hard way).  
  
After getting cleaned up and dressed in his usual attire, he stole away to the kitchen for a quick breakfast; there were some of Tae's donuts wrapped up and ready to go on the dining room table, and a packaged bento in the fridge, all made by Aoba and all made with love. He was still getting used to the concept of being domestic, but if it meant being greeted to homemade meals on a regular basis, he happily welcomed it.  
  
He made one more stop by the bedroom, light in his steps as he tip-toed to the bed where Aoba still lay nestled in the sheets and pillows. Koujaku once again found himself smiling at the sight before he leaned down and gingerly pressed his lips against his cheek, then left another kiss on his temple, figuring one more couldn't hurt. Aoba groaned softly in his sleep, turning his head in Koujaku's direction to return the affection, his body moving autonomously despite his obvious exhaustion. At this, Koujaku's chest swelled like a balloon and he left one last peck on the tip of Aoba's nose before the man settled down, mumbling a groggy, “M'ave a g'day.”  
  
Koujaku chuckled at the snores that followed soon after, quietly thanking him as he stood upright and turned to leave.  
  
He left the house, having gotten used to leaving Beni at home with Ren and Aoba to keep them company while he was at work. Today was Friday, which meant there would be more clients he would need to attend to, but that was alright. He didn't mind working extra hard.  
  
Coming home to his family made it all worthwhile.

* * *

 ** _What do you want to do for dinner?_**  
  
Aoba mulled over the text he received on his Coil, leaning back in his chair as he swung one leg to cross over the other. His lips pursed together in thought, eyes glancing to the door every now and then to watch for any customers while his fingers tapped on the top of his desk.  
  
Normally on the weekends, he and Koujaku opt for take-out to unwind after the long week, switching off every other week for the other to pick. This week was Aoba's turn.  
  
The thing was, it had been an unusually busy week at Koujaku's parlor, running him ragged and half-delirious by the time he finally managed to stagger home. He took pity on the man, how he barely had the energy to eat the food Aoba made for him, let alone drag himself to the bath before climbing into bed and passing out almost immediately.  
  
Seeing as how there weren't any customers in the store, Aoba pulled up the message to respond.  
  
**_what about that place with the bbq beef u like?_**  
  
Koujaku's response came almost a minute later – he must be on break, Aoba assumed.  
  
**_That's my favorite place though, isn't it your turn to pick?_**  
  
Aoba couldn't help but snort a chuckle.  
  
**_yah but i like it too, besides u had a long week i wanna treat u_**  
  
The message sent just as the door chimed to signal a guest. Aoba quickly put his coil away and greeted the customer with a bright smile and “Welcome to Junk Shop Heibon!”  
  
After processing the customer's transaction and bidding them a good day, Aoba pulled up his coil (which had gone off while he was assisting them, thank god it was set to vibrate).  
  
**_Haha, alright, if you insist._**  
  
Aoba was about to begin a reply when he received another message from Koujaku.  
  
**_You're too good to me, Aoba. <3_**  
  
The heart at the end warranted a sputter and a “stupid hippo” muttered under his breath. He couldn't help but smile, though.

* * *

Two bodies, heated and slicked with sweat, rocked together in perfect unison, legs tightened around Koujaku's waist as Aoba buried his face into his collarbone, muffling his cries and gasps and pressing more onto Koujaku's hips and against his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this warm, this complete and whole – not with anyone else before Aoba.  
  
“Heh...Why are you hiding your face, I want to see,” Koujaku managed despite the fog in his mind, a hand moving from Aoba's hip to gently cradle the back of his head. Aoba only whined in response, muffled by Koujaku's skin and drowned out by another moan as Koujaku thrust up and hit _just right_ deep inside of Aoba.  
  
“A-Ah!” Nails dug into the back of his shoulders, clawing even harder when he rolled his hips up again, and again. “O-Oh, K...ouj... _hah_ , don't stop...!”  
  
Koujaku chuckled breathlessly, fingers gently tugging at Aoba's hair to pull him away from his chest. A new jolt of pleasure spiked down his spine at seeing how unabashedly wanton Aoba was, face flushed to a whole new shade of red, eyes glazed and threatening to spill over with tears, mouth hanging open and chest heaving with gasps he couldn't control. He was beautiful, how wrecked and lost in pleasure he had become.  
  
“Aoba.” God, that name felt so right in the way it rolled off the tongue. “You...You're so cute, heh...”  
  
“S-Shut up...!” Aoba gasped back, trying his damndest to shoot a glare only to get swept back into waves of searing pleasure, tossing his head back with a keen as Koujaku picked up the pace. “Oh, h-hah!”  
  
Koujaku leaned forward and nuzzled at Aoba's neck with his nose as his other hand tightened its grip on his hip. “My Aoba...My cute Aoba,” he breathed against his skin, kissing and nipping at his pulse.  
  
“Stupid...hipp- _oh_!” He suddenly moved frantically against Koujaku's rhythm, arching his back closer against his frame as a hand scrambled for purchase against the hand Koujaku had on his waist. His fingers gripped desperately to entwine them together, Koujaku's heart aflutter at the affection. “Don't stop...I... _please_ , Koujaku...!”  
  
It was the pleading look Aoba gave him that did Koujaku in; he planted his feet against the mattress and angled his knees for Aoba to support himself on his thighs, watching his lover bounce in his lap with an enthusiasm he had rarely ever seen as he fucked into him earnestly, both hands keeping his hips in a vice grip. He focused on Aoba's mouth opening and closing with blubbered moans and half-pleas, head tossed back and eyes fluttered shut to squeeze out tears of pleasure, the way his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, trailing down to watch both of Aoba's hands move to hold onto his wrists, his dick swollen and leaking, glistening, swaying with their urgency.  
  
Gods, Aoba was going to be the death of him.  
  
Somewhere amid the cries, the sheets rustling, the slapping of skin, his ears honed in on a strained, “L...I lo... _fuck_ , love you...!”  
  
He could only gasp out Aoba's name in response, arms cradling him as he switched their positions and gently laid Aoba onto his back, taking extra care despite the passion not to pull out. Their frantic pace gradually died down to a slow, intense, deep rocking back and forth as Koujaku entwined both of their hands together and pinned them on either side of Aoba's head. He leaned down to kiss the tears away, peppering sweet kisses all over his cheeks, nose, chin, and followed Aoba's jaw to his ear, to whisper a shaky, “I love you.”

Aoba's cry drowned into Koujaku's lips as they locked together, losing themselves in each other's heat and scent as they drowned in the ecstasy of climax.

* * *

Aoba sighed blissfully as he sank into the hot bath water, sitting back and wiggling against Koujaku's chest. Strong arms immediately wrapped around his torso to pull him in even closer.  
  
“Comfy?” Koujaku rested his chin on Aoba's shoulder, pressing their cheeks together. Aoba grinned and nuzzled his face against Koujaku's, his hands moving to wrap around the larger ones pressed against his stomach.  
  
“Very.”  
  
“Good.” A sweet peck was left on Aoba's cheek before Koujaku settled back, cradling the man in his arms as the heat from the water began to ease the tension in his muscles.  
  
The two sat there in comfortable silence, Aoba's eyes closing as Koujaku began to move his hands up Aoba's arms and back down in a soothing massaging motion. The soft fragrance of lavender bath oil wafted through the bathing room with the steam of the water, and it all brought Aoba to a state of complete relaxation.  
  
“Mmm, feels nice,” Aoba murmured, feeling Koujaku's fingers lift up his arm and rub all the way down to his fingers. Koujaku hummed in acknowledgment, trailing down Aoba's arm and hand once more before switching to the other. His lips fluttered barely-there kisses down the side of his neck and shoulder.  
  
“It's been a while since we took a bath together,” Koujaku mouthed against his skin. Aoba's face flushed at the memory of their last bath and of the mess they had left behind.  
  
“Y-Yeah, well...let's try to avoid a repeat of that, okay?”  
  
He felt Koujaku's chest rumble in low laughter behind him. “I can't make any promises. You're really cute.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“ _Especially_ when you're indignant.” Koujaku chortled and kissed the back of Aoba's head. “You do this pout-- yeah, that's the one.”  
  
Aoba huffed in Koujaku's arms, puffing his cheeks and folding his arms across his chest. “Dummy.”  
  
“Oh that's mean, Aoba~” he cooed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's frame to squeeze him in a hug. Aoba squirmed to escape his grasp, but to no avail.  
  
“Hmph! Let go.”  
  
“Mmmmmm, no, I don't want to. I love you too much to let go.” His embrace only grew that much tighter. Aoba sighed in defeat and subjected himself to his fate of being coddled and nuzzled by his boyfriend, allowing his body to go limp against Koujaku's as he was groomed and touched all over.  
  
Despite his stubbornness, Aoba couldn't help but keep a smile hidden from him. He truly did feel so loved and adored, even if the words themselves tended to be reserved solely for moments of passion and Koujaku's stupidity.  
  
That uncharacteristic stupidity was just another way he showed his love.  
  
And, he supposed, he was alright with that, too.


End file.
